


Longest Time in the Style of Hector Rivera

by CaraBeatriceGreen



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraBeatriceGreen/pseuds/CaraBeatriceGreen
Summary: Hector sings a song to his wife. She then realizes this is Hector, in his own Hector way, asking for forgiveness; and maybe flirting a bit too.





	Longest Time in the Style of Hector Rivera

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pixar's Coco or The Longest Time by Billy Joel. I just write fanfics containing them.

The Longest Time in the Style of Hector Rivera

Hector tuned the guitar sitting in his lap. It hadn't been long since Miguel returned to the Land of the Living. How he missed that boy, he thought, reminiscing that fateful Dio De Los Muertos. However, Hector didn't like to dwell on the past too much. He, instead dreamed of the future, where he would see Coco. And since Miguel found a way to preserve Hector's memory, he would finally get that chance to see his beloved daughter again. He wished he could find a way to thank his great-great-grandson, tell him how proud he was of him, and most importantly, reassure him that he wasn't fading away anymore. Already, Hector's bones were slowly getting stronger and began turning back to white instead of that miserable, dusty, brown. He felt almost as if he were alive again. Almost, because he was very much a skeleton, not figuratively, but literally. Yes, things were looking up for the young great-great-grandpa. But there was something he needed to do before all was right in his world. He needed to find some way to apologize to his wife, Imelda. Hector really wanted to make it right with her. He wanted them to be a family again. So he decided to write her a song. Hector began doing some silly vocal warm ups.

“Evening, Imelda.” he said when he spotted his wife and Pepita. He didn't want to upset the mighty alebrije so he walked around her shadow, avoiding the beast all together.  
“Yes, Hector, what do you want?” Imelda asked, sounding slightly annoyed.  
“I'll show you.” he replied pulling out his guitar. She rolled her eyes, but was somewhat curious as to which song he was going to play. Hector's gentle voice began singing the lyrics to the new song he wrote just for Imelda.

If you said 'Goodbye' to me tonight,  
there would still be music left to write.  
What else can I do?  
I'm so inspired by you!  
That has not happened for the longest time.

Once I thought my innocence was gone.  
Now I know that happiness goes on.  
It's when you found me;  
when you put your arms around me.  
I haven't been there for the longest time

A smile began to play on Imelda's lips. She liked this new song. Hector seemed to notice her change in mood, so he continued.

I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall.  
And the greatest miracle of all,  
is how I need you.  
And you needed me too!  
That hasn't happened for the longest time.

Maybe this won't last very long. 

Hector looked sad for a moment.

But you feel so right, and I could be wrong.  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard,

Hector's sadness disappeared, and was once again all smiles.

But I've gone this far,  
And it's more than I hoped for!

Who knows how much further we'll go on?  
You know I'll be sorry when you're gone.  
I'll take my chances!  
I forgot how nice romance is.  
I haven't been there for the longest time.

I had second thoughts at the start.  
I said to myself 'Hold on to your heart'

Hector looked at Imelda lovingly.

Now I know the woman that you are.  
You're wonderful so far,  
And it's more than I hoped for!

I don't care what consequence it brings.  
I have been a fool for lesser things.  
I want you so bad!  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time!

Once he finished the song, Imelda ran into his arms and surprised Hector with a big hug. He looked puzzled at first but then, realizing the song must have worked, he hugged her back. 

“I missed you so much, mi amor.” he told her. “I know I should have never left you and Coco, and I'm sorry. Please, Imelda, I need your forgiveness.” His eyes looked hopeful and Imelda did not disappoint.  
She planted a kiss on Hector's forehead, and finally said the words he had been wanting to hear for over a lifetime.

“I forgive you, Hector.”


End file.
